scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Super All-Star Story 3
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Toy Story 3" Coming to YouTube on June 21, 2019. *Woody - Thomas (Thomas & Freinds) *Buzz Lightyear - John Smith (Pocahontas; 1995) *Jessie - Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995) *Mr. Potato Head - Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Mrs. Potato Head - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Slinky - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Rex - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hamm - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin; 1991) *Bullseye - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Pogo, Zee, and Newt (Oddbods) *Young Andy Davis - Ted (The Lorax; 2012) *Teenage Andy Davis - Peter Pan (Peter Pan; 1953) *Lots-O' Huggin' Bear (aka Lots-O') - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs; 2009) *Barbie - Twilight Sparkle (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Ken - Flash Sentry (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Big Baby - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Twitch - Ficus the Avian (OC) *Stretch - Nagisa Misumi (Pretty Cure) *Chunk - Okard (OC) *Sparks - Jake Sully (Avatar; 2009) *Chatter Telephone - Bing-Bong (Inside Out) *Bookworm - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Jack-in-the-Box - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cymbal Banging Monkey - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Andy's Mom - Human Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Baby Molly Davis - Hercules (Baby; Hercules; 1997) *Young Molly Davis - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman; 2014) *Bonnie Anderson - Margo Gru (Despicable Me) *Chuckles - Bonkers *Mr. Pricklepants - Philoctetes (Hercules; 1997) *Buttercup - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Trixie - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dolly - Nikki Wong (6Teen) *Peas in a Pod - Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz (The Aristocats; 1970) Other casts: *Buster (Young) - Roxas (Young; OC) *Buster (Old) - Roxas (Adult; OC) *Sarge - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sarge's Soldiers - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Troll Dolls - Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Mrs. Anderson - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Daisy - Cecilia (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Lots-O' Huggin' Bear's Replacement - Chief Tannabok (The Road to El Dorado) *Broken Train Toy - Bruton (Dinosaur; 2000) *Rabbit Doll - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Cardinal (The Nut Job) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Donald Duck, Pluto, and Goofy (Disney) *Adult Sid Phillips - Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) *Garbage Men - Dr. Facilier and Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Garbage Toys - Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Totoro - Barney (Barney & Friends) Scenes *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 2 - Peter Pan Grows Up *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 6 - The Argument/Thomas Leaves/Rough Play *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 7 - Playtime with Margo Gru *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 9 - Mayor Shelbourne's Offer *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 10 - I See Peter Pan/Locked Up *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 11 - Bonkers's Story of Mayor Shelbourne *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 12 - Tell Me Lies/Daybreak *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 13 - Thomas' Advice from a talking Elephant *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 15 - Flash Sentry's Closet/'Prison Riot' *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 16 - Spanish John Smith *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 20 - Goodbye Peter Pan *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 21 - "We Belong Together"/"Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits (Part 1) *Super All-Star Story 3 (2010) Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Gallery Thomas_the_tank_engine.jpg|Thomas as Woody John Smith in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|John Smith as Buzz Lightyear Pocahontas in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|Pocahontas as Jessie Romeo.jpg|Romeo as Mr. Potato Head Juliet.jpg.jpg|Juliet as Mrs. Potato Head ConkerWelcome.png|Conker as Slinky Dog Mr-krabs-tips-10.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Rex Curide.png|Curide as Hamm Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore as Bullseye Oddbods_-_Pogo.png|Pogo Oddbods_-_Zee.png|Zee Oddbods_newt.png|and Newt as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg|Ted as Young Andy Davis Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4404.jpg|Peter Pan as Teenage Andy Davis Youtubescratch Wiki - Mayor.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne as Lots-O' Huggin' Bear (aka Lots-O') Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls smile.png|Human Twilight Sparkle as Barbie Flash Sentry thumb ID EG2.png|Flash Sentry as Ken Pikachu in Pokemon The Movie Black White - Victini and Reshiram Zekrom.jpg|Pikachu as Big Baby Ficus the Avian.png|Ficus the Avian as Twitch Misumi nagisa 002 (2).jpg|Nagisa Misumi as Stretch Okard.jpg|Okard as Chunk Avatar-jake-sully.jpg|Jake Sully as Sparks Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4485.jpg|Bing-Bong as Chatter Telephone Baymax in Big Hero 6.jpg|Baymax as Bookworm Wakko Warner in Animaniacs.jpg|Wakko Warner as Jack-in-the-Box Snowball.jpg|Snowball as Cymbal Banging Monkey equestria_girls__rainbow_dash_by_deathnyan-d6f976x.png|Human Rainbow Dash as Mrs. Davis 73fa7aa361d72f2a0c1e37336e8e1e75.jpg|Baby Hercules as Baby Molly Davis Penny Peterson smile.jpg|Penny Peterson as Young Molly Davis Vlcsnap-2014-03-22-17h32m31s126.png|Margo Gru as Bonnie Anderson Disney's Bonkers images Bonkers D Bobcat wallpaper and background photos.jpg|Bonkers as Chuckles Phil in Hercules.jpg|Philoctetes as Mr. Pricklepants Jack-Frost-rise-of-the-guardians-34249232-394-500.jpg|Jack Frost as Buttercup Mrs. Puff (TV Series).jpg|Mrs. Puff as Trixie Nikki Wong in 6Teen.jpg|Nikki Wong as Dolly 2621-3.jpg|Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz as Peas in a Pod Roxas_the_deer.png|Young Roxas as Buster (Young) Roxas adult.jpg|Adult Roxas as Buster (Old) Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Sarge Jungle Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as Sarge's Soldiers Fossas.jpg|Foosas as Troll Dolls Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-5008.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Mrs. Anderson Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia as Daisy Cheif tannabok.jpg|Chief Tannabok as Lots-O' Huggin' Bear's Replacement Kronbruton.jpg|Bruton as Broken Train Toy Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Rabbit as Rabbit Doll Nut Job Operazione Noccioline Cardinal mid.jpg|Cardinal as Rainbow Bird Toy Donald Duck in DuckTales.jpg|Donald Duck Pluto in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Pluto Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|and Goofy as Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy Zach Varmitech.png|Zach Varmitech as Adult Sid Phillips Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier Lawrence.jpg|and Lawrence as Garbage Men The Toon Patrol.png|Toon Patrol as Garbage Toys Big Bird.jpg|Big Bird as Totoro Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Super All-Star Story trilogy